


Weird Ophelia

by BioniqueRouge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Sasuke no se parecía a Ofelia, no era manipulable, era terco y aferrado, como un perro que cuando decidía morder no había nada en el mundo que lograra aflojar sus mandíbulas. Pero al igual que ella, Sasuke se había dejado hundir. Y en eso no había ninguna diferencia.





	Weird Ophelia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Aviso: Este fic participó en el reto "Poesía" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC, temáticas fuertes, shonen ai, delirios.
> 
> Poema elegido: Ofelia, de Arthur Rimbaud.

_En las aguas profundas que acunan las estrellas,_   
_blanca y cándida, Ofelia flota como un gran lirio,_   
_flota tan lentamente, recostada en sus velos..._   
_cuando tocan a muerte en el bosque lejano._

_._

_.._

_..._

Había demasiadas botellas rotas en la playa como para que osara descalzarse, pero lo hizo. Naruto siguió los movimientos de sus manos con precisión, su dedo índice se introdujo entre el talón y el zapato y lo jaló hasta que se liberó del agarre, no llevaba calcetines y Naruto se sorprendió de ver en su calcañar un pequeño lunar que manchaba su piel pálida con irreverencia. Dejó los zapatos en la arena y luego se arregló el cabello que se había estado alborotando con el viento. La paleta de colores del escenario lo hacía todo un poco más irreal. La arena blanca parecía rosa, y el agua púrpura con destellos blanquecinos por la espuma de mar. El sol ya comenzaba a meterse y la marea comenzaba a subir. Sasuke mojó los pies en la orilla, y las gaviotas volaban a su alrededor como un halo de luz. Naruto lo miró desde la barrera que delimitaba la playa con la calle pavimentada, delineando su figura con los ojos zarcos e intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. No se sentía correcto.

—¿Acaso estás loco? —preguntó en voz alta. Llevaba una bolsa de papel y el cabello recogido con una liga. Necesitaba un corte.

Sasuke lo miró apenas girando un poco la cabeza. Sus ojos negros lo vieron de arriba abajo, sin dirigirle la palabra. Miró otra vez hacia el mar, esperando a que el otro se fuera.

—¡Hey, no me ignores-ttebayo! ¡La marea ya está subiendo y la arena no está firme, se revuelve fácilmente y el mar la arrastra, es por eso que no dejan que nadie se meta después de las cinco-ttebayo! Todos lo saben.

Sasuke suspiró y regresó a sus zapatos. Naruto pudo ver sangre en las plantas de sus pies, lo que le hizo arrugar la nariz con disgusto.

—Oye, bastardo, en mi departamento tengo alcohol y está a tres minutos de aquí. Puedes… eh, puedes curarte ahí si quieres. No me molesta.

Sasuke terminó de calzarse y brincó la barrera, apenas mirando a Naruto y comenzó a andar. Naruto no supo preguntarle porqué había aceptado su oferta al llegar a casa, sería estúpido dado que él lo propuso en primer lugar.

—Es pequeño —dijo Sasuke al mirar el sitio por primera vez—. Y huele a ramen.

Naruto lo miró con molestia, aunque la última parte le había agradado bastante, que oliera a ramen era genial. Se dirigió al baño y sacó vendas y alcohol, silbando una canción de moda. Regresó a la sala y se sorprendió de que Sasuke no se hubiera sentado, sino que estuviera mirando retratos.

—Toma. No pienses que yo voy a curarte —dijo un poco abochornado al pensarse pasando algodón empapado de alcohol sobre los pies de Sasuke.

—¿Quiénes son? —dijo sin mirarlo, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la pelirroja y el otro rubio. Era algo obvio, pero necesitaba que Naruto se lo dijera.

—Ah, mis padres —dijo Naruto sonriendo, orgulloso de ellos.

Sasuke se giró y se sentó, descalzándose de nuevo. Naruto le tendió una toalla para que se limpiara los rastros de la arena y así lo hizo, en un silencio extraño que pensó que Naruto no conocía. Destapó la botella de alcohol y mojó el algodón en él para pasarlo sobre su pie, tiritando un poco por el ardor.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Sí sabías que es peligroso?

No respondió, y Naruto se irritó a tal punto que no insistió. Antes de despedirlo, le prestó un par de calcetines y un par de tenis, eran de la misma talla. Ninguno volvió a hablar del incidente, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke le regresó ambas cosas el siguiente lunes en la escuela. "Tal vez no es tan importante como parece", pensó Naruto después de darle vueltas al asunto todo el fin de semana.

…

En cualquier momento espero su llamada. Ya sé de qué se tratará. Me dirá que has muerto, que te han intentado salvar y que no lo han logrado. Tus pies colgando a un palmo del suelo aparecerán en mi mente. Tu cuerpo pálido en la bañera con el radio sumergido en agua helada, conectado al contacto de luz se proyectará en el cine de mis párpados. Nuestras sábanas empapadas en sangre y tus venas desgarradas con las navajas de afeitar que olvidé en casa volverán a mi cabeza como un deja vú. Mi imaginación te verá con los sesos desparramados en la acera, tu cuerpo desmembrado en las vías del tren.

Aparecerás ahí, otra vez, como un fantasma. Hay muchas formas, habrás elegido cualquiera. Aparecerás ahí, otra vez, como una maldición. ¿Ya la has elegido y planeado? ¿Te ha costado ocultármelo?

Espero su llamada, y la aguardo desde que llego al trabajo hasta que me voy, en el trayecto a casa, mientras compro la leche para el cereal, desde que estaciono el auto hasta que abro la puerta. La espero hasta que te miro y entonces me puedo relajar aunque sé que es mentira; sé que esa paz no existe, que es relativa. Sé que un día me iré y al volver tú ya no estarás. Lo sé.

…

La primera vez fue la más aparatosa. Llegó a su casa temprano del trabajo y no tenía mucho qué hacer, mirar la televisión un rato, comer ramen y después nada. El vecino acababa de cambiar la contraseña del wifi para evitar que Naruto se la robara, así que no había mucho de dónde escoger. Ni siquiera se duchó, tomó su chaqueta y salió en bicicleta hacia la casa de Sasuke. El bastardo vivía en una casa demasiado grande para él solo, pero no era una casa bonita, la fachada necesitaba pintarse, el jardín estaba seco y por dentro necesitaba que la desempolvaran. Naruto vivía en un lugar mucho más pequeño, pero estaba seguro de que a Sasuke no le tomaría mucho ocuparse de esos pequeños detalles. Lo primero que le causó confusión fue el hecho de que la televisión estuviera prendida. Sasuke no solía encenderla jamás, y lo siguiente fue que la puerta trasera no estaba abierta, cuando solía emparejarla para que su gato pudiera entrar y salir.

Llamó varias veces, sin obtener respuesta, hasta que harto se dispuso a entrar por la ventana de la cocina. Apenas logró entrar y se deslizó hacia la sala, encontrándola desierta. "Sé que estás aquí". Naruto lo repitió mientras revisaba la planta baja, hasta que se hartó y subió al segundo piso. No había sonidos de movimientos, como si todo hubiese perdido su voz, excepto por sus pasos sobre el piso de madera.

Lo encontró sobre su cama, con los brazos llenos de cortes y la sábana empapada de sangre.

Así fue cómo lo encontró la primera vez que se intentó suicidar. Fue un milagro, los doctores se lo repitieron muchas veces, dijeron que Dios le había dado una segunda oportunidad y que debía aprovecharla, porque con la cantidad de sangre que perdió y lo complicado que fue coserle las heridas, era para que ya estuviera muerto.

Naruto lo visitó en cuanto fue posible; entró con las manos ocupadas, en una llevaba una cantidad ridícula de tarea y en la otra una bolsa llena de cartas y chocolates que sus admiradoras le mandaron. Había estado muy nervioso, ¿cómo se suponía que hablaría con él? ¿De qué se hablaba con alguien que había intentado quitarse la vida y había fallado? Y más importante, ¿Sasuke sabría que fue él quien llamó aquel día a los paramédicos y que frustró sus planes?

La cabeza de Naruto había sido un enjambre de ideas antes de decidirse a visitarlo, pero pronto decidió que no era importante, que lo que importaba era que Sasuke estaba vivo y que debía animarlo, aunque fuera un tipo desagradable con él y con los demás. No supo cómo, pero se dio cuenta de que pese a que consideraba a Sasuke como un rival, era la persona con la que más se comunicaba y Naruto era el único al que había admitido alguna vez en su casa, eran considerados "mejores amigos" en la escuela e incluso fue el único que se preocupó de darle de comer a su gato mientras él estaba internado. Consideró que era su misión el encargarse de que Sasuke saliera adelante, e iba a hacer lo posible para que el muchacho recuperara las ganas de vivir.

—¡Buenos días!

Sasuke lo miró con desprecio, pues había interrumpido su soledad de la peor manera, plantándose en la habitación como si fuera una cosa de niños violar la privacidad de otros. No le respondió, queriendo que se diera cuenta que no quería que estuviera ahí al mirar su expresión de disgusto en la cara.

—Todos en la escuela han preguntado mucho por ti. Ugh, ¿cuántas novias tienes? —dijo dejando los chocolates sobre una silla, y en seguida se dirigió a abrir las persianas—. Son un dolor en el culo.

—No tengo tal cosa como novias. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al darse cuenta que el silencio no estaba funcionando—. Cierra eso, no quiero que me dé la luz del sol.

—¿Qué eres, un vampiro?

Sasuke soltó un suspiro pesado, mirando incrédulo al rubio que iba de un lado para el otro de la habitación, como un pequeño remolino. Debía darle algo de crédito, era el único que se atrevía a decirle cosas así, pero no por eso dejaba de ser estresante su presencia ahí.

—¿Qué quieres?

Naruto lo miró, Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo dándose cuenta que lo estaba pensando más de la cuenta.

—Nada, solo quiero visitarte.

—No somos amigos.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que piensan en la escuela. —Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia su dirección—. Te traje la tarea y las cosas que te envían tus novias, así que deja de ser un bastard…

—Me importa una mierda lo que piensen en la escuela. ¿Quieres irte de una vez?

—¡Que no me iré!

Sasuke miró con desprecio a Naruto, pero eso no lo detuvo. Naruto continuó su soliloquio aquella tarde, y en las siguientes que duró su estadía en el hospital. Tuvo que reconocer que al menos no era alguna de las chicas, que eran mucho más molestas y aburridas. Naruto era gracioso y podía burlarse de él sin esperar que saliera llorando del lugar. Se acostumbró a su presencia, a las fotos que le tomaba a su gato y que le mostraba orgulloso, asegurándole que lo estaba cuidando bien. Pero si en algún momento el rubio tuvo curiosidad, jamás preguntó.

"Sasuke, ¿por qué intentaste quitarte la vida?".

Naruto nunca había sentido esa inquietud, por no decir que nunca pensó en suicidarse. Lo miraba de reojo cuando estaba distraído. Sus gestos eran muy serios, cerrados, como un actor concentrado pensando en sus diálogos. Naruto no lo entendía. Sí, era huérfano como él, pero era inteligente, talentoso y guapo. Al rubio jamás se le ocurrió que alguien como él pensara en irse.

"¿Irse a dónde?"

Sasuke era todo lo que él aspiraba a ser, y lo admiraba en secreto, pero a Sasuke parecía que no le importaba. Ni siquiera había abierto las cartas de sus admiradoras.

—Sé más agradecido —dijo un día, harto de que siguiera ignorando la montaña de cosas que le enviaban.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ellas te mandan cartas más largas que los ensayos que nos dejan en la escuela, y tú ni siquiera las lees!

—No es mi problema —contestó fastidiado.

—¿¡Cómo dices, bastardo!?

—Que no es mi problema. Deja de gritar.

—¡Ellas…!

—Ellas son asquerosas. ¿Crees que si fuera un perdedor como tú o si fuera feo o gordo les importaría?

Naruto no respondió, pero salió de la habitación indignado por la forma en que Sasuke le había contestado. No regresó en tres días, y para cuando lo hizo, ya no llevó ningún regalo con él.

Estudiaban juntos en la preparatoria y a menudo los ponían a trabajar juntos como castigo. Se peleaban dentro y fuera de las clases y todos sabían que tenían una extraña rivalidad. Sasuke no tenía amigos pese a que todos lo admiraban, Naruto tenía unos cuantos, pero de igual manera seguía siendo un perdedor; su bajo rendimiento escolar hacía que muchos de sus profesores no lo tomaran muy en cuenta y que sus compañeros se burlaran de él. A menudo Naruto lo visitaba poniendo como pretextos la escuela, y Sasuke a veces solía aparecer por su departamento con la misma excusa. Fue de un momento a otro que las cosas se volvieron más complicadas, Naruto empezó a trabajar horas extra y no se frecuentaban tanto como antes después de las clases. Naruto no supo por qué de pronto todo cambió, ¿qué lo llevo a ello? ¿Había sido algo que pasó después de que no pudieran verse más? ¿O era algo que tenía desde antes? Aquellas preguntas a veces no lo dejaban dormir. Se revolvía en la cama, intentando dormir, pero su mente se nublaba en el recuerdo de Sasuke muriendo sobre su cama. ¿Y si ese día no hubiera salido temprano del trabajo? ¿Y si hubiera llovido y no hubiese podido salir? ¿Y qué hubiera pasado entonces?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al pensar en ello, y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Sentía el estómago revuelto solo de pensarlo muerto sobre su cama y desangrado sin que nadie se enterara hasta que notaran su ausencia.

—Deberá acudir a terapia semanal —dijo la doctora a Naruto cuando éste le preguntó preocupado lo que pasaría una vez que Sasuke saliera del hospital—. Es todo lo que podemos hacer por él.

—¿Y qué pasa si él quiere volver a… a intentarlo? ¿Y si no hay nadie cerca vigilando? No tiene familia, él vive solo con su gato.

La rubia escudriñó a Naruto y suspiró. No podían hacer más, no le era posible mantener más tiempo del necesario a Sasuke en su hospital. Había casos en los que los pacientes salían y volvían a intentarlo, a veces lo lograban y otras veces volvían, también existían los que se recuperaban y no volvían a hacerlo, con apoyo de psicólogos y la familia. No había seguridad en el caso de Sasuke y entendía la preocupación de Naruto, pero no había otra opción, a menos que el joven decidiera entrar por cuenta propia a una institución de salud mental, lo cual dudaba, tenía más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

—Lo siento, Naruto.

…

—¡Y como puedes ver, Kurama-chan está más gordito que nunca!

Sasuke suspiró al ver a Kurama, seguramente pesaba medio kilo más. El gato negro con naranja apenas lo miró y siguió lavándose.

—¡Eh, Kurama-chan!, ¡recibe a Sasuke, sé que es un bastardo, pero es como tu papá!

El azabache se sentó en el sillón, ignorando a Naruto y sus gritos, acarició la cabeza de Kurama y el minino empezó a ronronear. Naruto lo acompañó de vuelta a casa, con las pocas cosas que tenía en el hospital en una bolsa, no se le había despegado en todo el día y no parecía que tuviera ganas de irse a su casa muy pronto. No había sido capaz de preguntarle por qué hizo lo que hizo, ni siquiera le habló sobre cómo lo había encontrado, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo decirle que quería vivir con él para vigilarlo. Seguramente, Sasuke lo mandaría a la mierda antes de dejarlo dormir ahí, pero no quería dejarle solo, no quería que lo volviera a intentar.

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó Sasuke, sobresaltando a Naruto que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos negros lo miraron con atención, sin sonreír como ya era su costumbre.

—Eh, ¿de qué? —Naruto intentó hacerse el loco, aunque no funcionó por mucho tiempo. La mirada de Sasuke le exigía que respondiera—. ¡Estaba pensando en que puedo mudarme contigo! Y así reducir gastos, ya sabes, te convendría tener un inquilino… Tu casa es muy grande y bueno, también necesito compañía…

—No.

—¡Espera! ¡Sabía que dirías eso, pero…!

—No, Naruto. Necesito mi espacio.

—Y te daré espacio, lo juro, pero creo qu…

—No intentaré suicidarme otra vez —dijo al fin, apartando la mirada.

El silencio pesó, pero era necesario que alguien lo mencionara. Todo ese tiempo en el hospital hablando del gato y de calificaciones, y de anécdotas estúpidas de Naruto habían llenado un vacío en la conversación que alimentaba una sola duda. No se creía capaz de preguntarle, de hablar en serio con él y de decirle que era su mejor amigo y que lo quería, que no se imaginaba el mundo sin él. Pero si a Sasuke no le importaban las cartas de sus admiradoras ni las palabras de aliento de otros compañeros, ¿por qué aceptaría lo que Naruto quería darle? ¿De qué servía la compañía de un idiota o de un perdedor? ¿Acaso aquello no lo hacía más triste?

—Pues… ¡más te vale! ¡Que me preocupaste mucho-ttebayo! ¡Cállate! —dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke había abierto la boca, no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar, y aunque se sintió algo patético, tampoco podía parar—. No te atrevas a volver a hacerme sentir así, Sasuke, me asusté mucho, y estoy asustado todavía —dijo limpiándose las mejillas como podía, aunque se volvieran a mojar de inmediato—. No quiero que te hagas daño —agregó en voz más baja.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, y Kurama saltó del sillón hacia el suelo para irse. Naruto seguía limpiándose las lágrimas parado frente a Sasuke, y este último tragó saliva al ponerse de pie. Le abrazó con un poco de torpeza e incomodidad.

—Lo siento —dijo a Naruto en voz baja, mientras lloraba con el mentón recargado sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Naruto se lo preguntó un día que hacía mucho calor y estaban tumbados en el tatami, con las ventanas abiertas y el ventilador puesto. Kurama se estiraba cerca del mismo, con el pelaje revuelto a causa de las ráfagas de aire artificiales. Tenían que comprar suero para no sufrir un golpe de calor. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la estadía de Sasuke en el hospital, y las cicatrices en sus brazos seguían siendo de un color rosado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué decidiste cortarte?

La voz de Naruto sonó como un pequeño silbido al final. Se fue haciendo pequeña, como si padeciera de temor. La respuesta le daba miedo, y también la forma en que Sasuke podría reaccionar, quizá echándolo de casa por ser un metiche. Para su sorpresa y alivio, no fue de esa forma. El otro suspiró, dejando de abanicarse con las hojas de la tarea de química a medio hacer de Naruto. Miró hacia el techo, como si estuviera recordando algo que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

—No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? —preguntó Naruto con una arruga entre las cejas.

—… Es como si tuviera mucho calor.

—… ¿Cómo ahora?

—Mucho peor.

—¿Lo hiciste porque tenías mucho calor?

—Es una metáfora.

—Ya sé, bastardo…

—¿Sabes por qué estoy solo?

—Tus padres… murieron.

—Tenía un hermano también, un hermano mayor, Itachi. Era el hijo perfecto, el muchacho atento, inteligente y paciente; todo el mundo decía que era un genio y mi padre estaba seguro que nos sacaría de pobres. Yo lo admiraba, quería ser como él, lo seguía a todas partes; él me cuidaba y me decía que me quería. Pero un día, se levantó de madrugada, tomó a hurtadillas la pistola de mi padre, le dio un balazo en la frente, y luego otro en la nuca de mi madre. Me levanté asustado por el ruido y el grito que había soltado mi madre antes de que Itachi la retuviera contra el colchón para dispararle, y lo vi, de pie frente a los cadáveres de nuestros padres, con una mirada que jamás le había visto antes. Se acercó a mí y dijo que me buscaría cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Después se marchó.

Naruto sufrió un escalofrío al escuchar la historia de boca de Sasuke. Había muchos rumores sobre ello, pero jamás escuchó la versión que le acababan de contar. Tragó saliva, incorporándose un poco para poder mirarlo, pero Sasuke se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo antes de que cruzaran miradas.

—¿Lo atraparon?

Sasuke negó como respuesta, y continuó:

—Ese día simplemente decidí que me daría la paz que me negaron. Iba a hacer el trabajo de Itachi y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de hacerlo por sí mismo.

—¿Y ahora cómo te sientes respecto a eso? —preguntó sabiendo que Sasuke parecía estar estable, pero por lo que le había dicho, era algo que no se iba con facilidad.

—¿Quién eres, mi psicólogo? —preguntó bufando.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, hasta que Sasuke decidió responder.

—He pensado mejor las cosas. Me haré policía, y me vengaré. No esperaré a que venga por mí, iré por él.

—Te entiendo, pero la venganza no es buena… ¿De qué manera te hará sentir mejor?

—Es lo que me hará quedarme, Naruto, no, no lo entiendes. Merece sufrir por lo que me hizo y lo que le hizo a nuestros padres.

…

—Ofelia se suicida porque matan a su padre.

Kakashi miró a su alumno, quien parecía estar algo nervioso de hablar frente a la clase. Se recargó en el escritorio y vio por el rabillo del ojo a otro de sus alumnos, quien estaba a punto de dormirse.

—¿Qué opinas, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, un poco cansado de la clase. Quería ir a las jardineras y acostarse a dormir.

—Sí y no. Ofelia es un personaje altamente manipulable. Se deja llevar por las palabras de su padre y de su hermano, y también es mansa y hace lo que le piden, algo que no es raro para una mujer de la época de Shakespeare. Sin embargo, no muestra mucha rebeldía ni una pizca de reflexión que haga creer al lector que ella piensa por sí misma, es obediente a su padre, tanto así que le devuelve las cartas a Hamlet y cuando éste irrumpe en su habitación, se lo cuenta de inmediato. Es obediente, pero también ama a Hamlet, y cuando éste le insinúa traición, y ofende su afecto. Ambos hombres la utilizan para sus propios fines, y Hamlet no pierde oportunidad para atacarla. Es claro que no posee fortaleza mental, y su cordura se pierde por completo cuando uno de sus titiriteros se vuelve demente, y el otro es asesinado.

—¿Entonces dices que ambos la llevaron al suicidio?

—Ambos la llevaron a la locura. Pero fue ella quien se dejó llevar por el agua. La cuestión es si fue un suicidio o simplemente ella no estaba capacitada de manera mental para entender que estaba ahogándose.

Naruto lo escuchó en silencio, para después perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke no se parecía a Ofelia, no era manipulable, era terco y aferrado, como un perro que cuando decidía morder no había nada en el mundo que lograra aflojar sus mandíbulas. Pero al igual que ella, Sasuke se había dejado hundir.

Y en eso no había ninguna diferencia.

…

El otro día me dijiste que el petricor no es el olor a la tierra mojada, sino el olor de las bacterias de la tierra al contacto con el agua. Yo te dije que era irrelevante, que las bacterias de la tierra conforman la tierra misma y tú insististe en que la tierra y las bacterias estaban separadas y que por lo tanto no estaba bien que dijera que me gusta el olor a la tierra mojada, sino a las bacterias mojadas y no la tierra en sí misma.

La verdad es que no entiendo. ¿Por qué te importan esas cosas pero insistes en ignorar otras más importantes?

…

Tomó su mano con fuerza, tanta que hizo que Sasuke arrugara el entrecejo.

—¿Qué?

—No vayas, es peligroso.

—Naruto, debo ir, para esto estudié y entrené tantos años, no puedes decirme que no vaya, es mi trabajo.

—¿No te puedes negar?

—Sabes que no.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Naruto se había mudado tan gradualmente a su casa que ni siquiera se había sentido extraño para cuando vio su cepillo de dientes en el baño. Iría a una misión encubierto durante seis meses, lo máximo que estarían separados desde que iban a la preparatoria. Naruto no exageraba, era peligroso y podían matarlo, la mafia no era un juego de niños, pero Sasuke tenía ambiciones más grandes que no incluían quedarse a salvo en su casa poniendo multas a los autos mal estacionados.

—Sí puedes-ttebayo, puedes decir que no quieres.

—Necesito hacer esto, yo no te digo qué hacer, Naruto, lo haces igual aunque no me guste.

—¡Pero es distinto y lo sabes!

La casa se silenció por varios segundos, y Sasuke suspiró sabiendo que no siempre Naruto lo entendía, y era algo con lo que debía lidiar.

—Voy a volver, no seas tonto. Sé que es mucho pedírtelo dada tu condición de idiota.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Sasuke lo miró a los ojos. Naruto de nuevo estaba haciendo "esa expresión", esa cara que ponía de incertidumbre, y alzaba una ceja y hacía un extraño mohín. Sasuke negó, no podía prometerle eso. No podía prometerle nada, sabía que las promesas eran importantes para él, y Sasuke no podía simplemente fallarle.

—No puedo prometerlo, siempre existe la posibilidad de que no sea así.

Naruto lo miró con tristeza y luego se acercó a él para depositarle un beso pequeño en los labios. Sasuke correspondió tomándolo de la nuca para impedir que se alejara y darle otro con más fuerza. Sabía tanto a despedida y a nostalgia que Naruto casi no lo disfrutó.

…

Lo había cambiado el tiempo, o el estar lejos de él. Había sido que ya no comía ramen con él los domingos, o tal vez que no había terminado de ver la serie que empezó con Naruto antes de irse a esa misión. Desde que regresó, Sasuke no era el mismo. Sasuke siempre fue alguien extraño, con manías y una resistencia enérgica a abrir su corazón o expresar sus sentimientos, pero había algo diferente en su esencia, en su manera de caminar o en la forma de hablar que hacía que Naruto se preocupara, y mucho.

A veces lo encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, otras veces se quedaba en silencio y estático en medio de la cocina, en sus días libres dormía toda la mañana y la tarde, y despertaba en la noche y no apartaba los ojos del televisor hasta que se iba al trabajo. Naruto le había preguntado por su actitud, y Sasuke le había dicho en reiteradas veces que no pasaba nada. Pero él no era tonto, podía saber que Sasuke comenzaba a fingir cuando se sabía observado. Hasta sonreía o reía con Kurama cuando sabía que Naruto los veía, o trataba de distraer la atención del rubio con sexo o con besos que no le sabían a nada. A Naruto no le gustaba, y pronto decidió que debía volver a su terapia semanal.

Pasó un mes exacto cuando Sasuke decidió quitarse la vida por segunda ocasión. Lo hizo con pastillas para dormir. Se habían ido a la cama temprano porque Naruto comenzaría un nuevo trabajo como abogado, después de varios meses intentando entrar a algún despacho lo logró en uno con buen prestigio. Había estado muy emocionado y no sospechó de nada cuando se fue a dormir, Sasuke le dijo que quería descansar bien, lo que no haría escuchando a Naruto levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar, y que dormiría en su antigua habitación, además le pidió que no lo despertara porque tendría un día pesado en la comisaría, y Naruto así se lo prometió. En medio de la noche se despertó agitado, y pese que sabía que Sasuke se molestaría si lo despertaba, quería sentirse relajado estando a su lado. En primera instancia, no le pareció nada raro. Sasuke tumbado en la cama individual, con el movimiento suave de su pecho subiendo y bajando que indicaban que estaba relajado y durmiendo, pero al llegar a su lado, descubrió la carta. No terminó de leerla y llamó a los paramédicos.

Sasuke no se lo perdonó fácilmente. Después del lavado gástrico, Naruto lo hizo encerrar en una institución mental durante dos meses. Había leído esa maldita carta tantas veces, que se la sabía de memoria. Cuando estuvo encubierto, descubrió que su hermano estaba coludido en la mafia desde hacía varios años. Él no desaprovechó el tiempo y terminó con Itachi de rodillas en una bodega abandonada, con él apuntándole con una pistola preguntándole por qué lo había hecho, y no logró hacerlo hablar. Lo mató e Itachi ni siquiera se defendió.

Él le habló de todo eso en la carta. Le pidió perdón, porque ya no vivía en paz. Porque se sentía irritado y molesto, sintiendo que había cometido un error al matarlo, sintiéndose asqueroso por tener compasión de la persona que le había arrebatado a su familia. Sasuke no se sentía bien, ni feliz, ni satisfecho, ni nada. A veces ni siquiera se sentía triste. Se sentía muerto, lo demás ya no le importaba.

…

Los ojos inyectados en sangre siguieron a Naruto por la sala. Estaba nervioso, se movía rápido, limpiando aquí y allá, las bolsas de compra desparramadas por la mesa y la ropa sucia tirada por la casa no eran cosas que antes le preocuparan a Naruto; pero tenía que ocuparse en alguna tarea para no pensar tanto. De seguir pensando, recordaría, y no deseaba recordar. Habían ido al parque más temprano, Naruto le daba de comer a las aves con las tapas del pan de molde que nadie se quería comer. Guardaba todas en una sola bolsa que ponía encima del refrigerador y que a menudo tiraba cuando abría la puerta del congelador. Sasuke no sabía por qué se tomaba tantas molestias, si las aves a veces ni le hacían caso y algunas hasta lo atacaban. El rubio continuó limpiando, haciendo un recuento mental de lo que harían después. ¿Ver una serie en Netflix? ¿Ir a comer fuera? ¿Habría buenas funciones nocturnas en el cine o habría algún evento en el centro cultural?

—¿Qué quieres hacer después?

Sasuke no dijo nada, se levantó y le arrebató la ropa que sostenía. La llevó al cesto y luego se metió al baño. Naruto lo siguió de cerca, y se plantó en la puerta. El moreno podía ver la sombra de los pies de Naruto fuera de la puerta, lo que lo fastidió. Abrió la llave de la ducha, esperando que se largara y le dejara solo. No lo hizo, los minutos pasaban y Naruto se mantenía fuera, como si esperara algo.

—Vete —ordenó con voz firme.

—Sasuke… ¿qué haces?

—Vete —advirtió, enfadándose más.

—Sal de ahí-ttebayo, sal un momento, vamos a charlar…

—¡Que te vayas, vete, maldita sea, vete!

Golpeó la puerta con el puño, que ya tenía grabados los nudillos de Sasuke por las veces anteriores que la había golpeado.

—Sasuke… no pienso irme.

La voz firme del rubio opacada por el sonido del agua cayendo y la pared que se interponía entre ellos fue lo que causó que Sasuke se sintiera un poco arrepentido.

—Naruto; vete.

—Te espero en la sala. Vamos.

El rubio se movió hacia el sofá con el pecho latiéndole fuerte. A veces sentía que de verdad no podía, Sasuke no siempre era un paseo por el parque ni pan de molde. A veces requería más. A veces sentía que vaciaba toda su voluntad, lo dejaba seco y cansado. A veces Naruto simplemente quería levantarse e irse lejos, olvidarse de las cosas y de los problemas. Pero luego se levantaba a su lado, lo veía dormir y de pronto todo volvía a estar bien. El reloj se movió lento, pero luego de unos minutos Sasuke salió. Traía el cabello mojado y los nudillos vendados, y Naruto sonrió al verlo.

—Gracias.

Sasuke no respondió.

…

—Encontré una casa al otro lado de la isla. Es más pequeña, pero tiene un jardín grande. Tiene una cocina bonita aunque algo anticuada, e incluso tiene terraza. La playa queda cruzando la calle y no hay muchas personas por ahí. Los vecinos quedan lejos, a Kurama le va a gustar más, ya verás.

Naruto decidió que debían mudarse. La casa era de Sasuke, era lo único que le había quedado. No había muchos recuerdos propios en ese lugar, y gran parte de ellos se veían opacados por la gran mancha oscura que representaba el que Sasuke se hubiese querido quitar la vida dos veces en sus habitaciones. Sasuke no protestó demasiado. Había perdido el trabajo al ser calificado como incompetente para portar un arma debido a su estabilidad mental, y Naruto trabajaba para mantenerlos a ambos. Naruto quería formar una vida nueva a su lado, repararlo desde el pecho y enseñarle a vivir, o al menos intentarlo.

Se mudaron luego de que Sasuke encontró empleo como jardinero, lo cual no era muy pesado y le ayudaba a distraerse. Siguió con su terapia semanal y Naruto lo llamaba cada que podía. Pero a veces Naruto se alarmaba, no podía estar con él todo el tiempo. Temía que en cualquier momento decidiera hundirse como Ofelia entre los lirios.

—Debería ser feliz —dijo con la mirada perdida entre las begonias del jardín. Los alcatraces estaban en flor y las rosas pedían atención regordeándose con su perfume —. Pero no lo soy. Tengo un buen trabajo, un buen hogar, un buen novio, un gato, un jardín… No soy feliz. No puedo serlo y es injusto que te quedes a mi lado, Naruto. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no te rindes?

Naruto lo pensó mientras el corazón se le aceleraba a tope. ¿Por qué no se rendía?

—Porque te amo.

—Entonces deberías dejarme ir.

—No me rendiré contigo, te hice una promesa.

—Eres idiota.

¿Qué se necesitaba para ser feliz? ¿Dinero? ¿Sexo? ¿Amor? ¿Comprensión? ¿Un gato? ¿Dos gatos? ¿Quizás un perro? Naruto lo pensó bien, antes cuando se sentía solo, para ser feliz tan solo quería tener una familia, sentirse comprendido, querido y acompañado. No quería nada más, no necesitaba de otra cosa. A Sasuke no le bastaba, ¿entonces qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? ¿Sasuke se sentiría mejor sin él? ¿Si se marchara y lo dejara solo entonces se sentiría mejor? ¿O es que simplemente había personas que no podían ser felices y que debían morir para estar en paz?

—No me puedes obligar. ¿Lo sabes? Ni siquiera yo puedo obligarme. No han servido los psicólogos, ni que nos mudáramos, ni nada. Nada lo ha cambiado, nada lo va a cambiar.

…

Se levantó muy temprano y preparó el desayuno, limpió la casa y arregló lo que llevarían. Metió sodas, agua, tomates, snacks y sándwiches en su mochila, una pequeña bocina y una memoria USB con la música que había bajado de internet anteriormente para la ocasión. Luego cortó unas flores del jardín y las colocó en el florero que adornaba el centro de la mesa. Sasuke bajó con las ojeras marcadas y el cabello revuelto, y a Naruto jamás le pareció tan hermoso como ese día.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! He pedido permiso, iremos a la playa a jugar, comeremos en la plaza y luego podemos ir al despeñadero para ver la puesta del sol. Lo tengo planeado y calculado desde hace tiempo, ¡no te niegues, bastardo!

Así lo hicieron. Sasuke complació a Naruto, como siempre hacía o trataba de hacer. Lo dejó subir fotos de ellos a Instagram correteando por la playa, comieron en la plaza y dejó que robara la mitad de sus papas fritas, y luego subieron a ver la puesta del sol en el despeñadero. Naruto se sentó en una roca y observó a Sasuke, quien cerca de la orilla miraba el horizonte. El rubio recordó entonces la primera vez que lo salvó del suicidio, esa tarde en la playa cuando lo vio cortarse los pies con el vidrio roto esparcido sobre la arena. Recordó los pasos decididos de Sasuke, el color de las nubes y del agua, las gaviotas y el viento revolviendo el cabello negro de su amante. Recordó todo con tanta precisión que le dieron ganas de llorar, y así lo hizo, mientras el otro dirigía su atención al borde del mundo que ocultaba poco a poco el sol.

Era muy similar, los ruidos, los colores y la sensación que tenía en el estómago. Sasuke vivía en el borde, se asomaba al abismo, y a veces, se lanzaba. Naruto no podía cuidarlo siempre, no podía salvarlo todas las veces. Un día, alguno, el que fuera —Naruto lo sabía—, Sasuke no iba a permitirle protegerlo, y eso lo asustaba de tal forma que no lo podía resistir. Pero dentro de sí también sabía que aquel día —que podía llegar o no— en que Sasuke decidiera dejarse hundir en el agua, Naruto sentiría también alivio, y eso lo asustaba aún más.

...

A veces pienso que de verdad te obligo a vivir. Perdóname. Nadie debería quedarse así como tú. ¿De verdad sufres tanto? Lo siento. No sé qué significa irme a dormir deseando ya no despertar. Lo lamento, lo he intentado todo. Te han lastimado, hay heridas que no se curan jamás, yo no puedo. ¿Quién puede? ¿De verdad quieres escapar? ¿De verdad ya no quieres estar conmigo? Perdóname, Sasuke. Perdón. Ahora sé que no importa lo mucho que ames a una persona, a veces no la puedes reparar.

Me voy de la ciudad por un tiempo y te dejaré solo. No han funcionado los psicólogos, así que quizás un psiquiatra... te dejo su tarjeta. Volveré para navidad, no sé si te veré otra vez. Te amo.

...

..

.

_Y es que la voz del mar, como inmenso jadeo_   
_rompió tu corazón manso y tierno de niña;_   
_y es que un día de abril, un bello infante pálido,_   
_un loco miserioso, a tus pies se sentó._

**Author's Note:**

> La interpretación de Ophelia la he sacado de una opinión en un blog. Fuera de eso, escribir este fic me ha gustado aunque pienso que tiene cosas que debería arreglar. Aunmentar escenas, hacer más desarrollo, pero fue lo que hice para el reto y así lo entregué. No tengo más qué decir.


End file.
